The Prankster's Match
by kissables333
Summary: They got away with everything.  She wanted revenge.  He took it too far.  Drabble form   100 word chapters
1. Chapter 1

So the chapters are only going to be 100 words each because they are each in drabble form. :)

* * *

Everyone knew them. They were infamous for their antics. They could get away with almost anything.

Sometimes, their pranks went too far. But they did not care. Well…not all of them cared. One of them in particular didn't care much if he hurt others.

It was only a matter of time before someone decided to take a stand against the four boys who thought they could do whatever they wanted. No one expected that someone to be a shy Hufflepuff that barely anyone knew existed.

One day, she had had enough. She decided to take matters into her own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble Format :)

* * *

No one would have expected vigilante justice from Ann.

She didn't seem the type. To be honest, no one thought much about Ann.

The Hufflepuff was well aware of that fact. Her knack for being invisible was what made her plan appear foolproof. No one would suspect her.

For six years, she had watched the four Gryffindor boys traipse about the castle as if they owned the place—as if they were kings. She could not stand it any longer.

Ann blended in. For once, Ann didn't mind blending in if it meant getting back at them.

Justice was due.


	3. Chapter 3

The first prank had been harmless. When it first happened, the boys didn't even know magic was the cause.

Early one morning, each of their bags broke—spilling ink, papers, books, and quills everywhere. They didn't think anything was wrong…at first. However, when it kept happening throughout the whole day, the boys realized something was off. They just did not know _what_.

That night, the boys went to bed, assuming whatever had been happening that long day would just stop. They were wrong. Their schoolbags breaking was just the beginning of Ann's quest for justice. She was just starting small.


	4. Chapter 4

Ann waited before orchestrating her next prank. As the four boys sat outside under a tree, James Potter was releasing a Snitch only to catch it again. He was just showing off. Ann jinxed the Snitch to make it impossible to catch. She smiled to herself as she watched the usually collected James Potter flail about trying to catch it.

Peter Pettigrew was easier to embarrass. All Ann had to do was charm his pants to fall to the ground in front of everyone in the Great Hall; Peter ran out frantically, tripping hysterically over his trousers as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin—a prefect—was much harder than Peter and James to embarrass. Ann had to think hard about her prank for Lupin. He was a diligent, but quiet student. As a prefect, one would assume he would not spend time with the likes of Sirius and James; however, Remus always failed to stop his friends from their actions.

It was his inability to act that led to Ann's prank. She performed a simple charm that left Remus speaking nonsense when he tried to give a presentation for Charms class. The usually articulate Remus Lupin flushed bright red with embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

Pranking Sirius Black was where Ann got most of her delight. He usually cared the least about embarrassing someone with a prank. She disliked him the most. One morning, Sirius Black awoke with a head of greasy, limp, green hair. At first, he assumed it would change back with magic. It didn't.

That was when Sirius Black began to realize that someone was targeting the Marauders—more importantly, someone had messed with his hair. There was going to be hell to pay when he found out who was behind all this. Someone had changed his hair; it was personal now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doesn't the person doing this have to be in Gryffindor?" Peter questioned as they sat at an empty table in the back of the library.

Sirius shook his head and looked around suspiciously, "Professor said that the curse on my hair was a spell that could be performed from any distance and would take effect twelve hours after being performed. It could've been anyone." Sirius grimaced as a strand of green hair fell into his face. He was told it wouldn't change back for a few more days.

"We really need to stop this." he said in an aggravated voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius Black wishing for it to stop was hardly going to make Ann stop her crusade. She wanted them to taste their own medicine.

Itching powder was next. James Potter suddenly found he could not stop scratching himself during Quidditch practice. Remus Lupin could not reach the itch on his back during his prefect rounds. Peter was horribly scratchy during dinner. And Sirius Black found he could not stop scratching when chatting up a pretty seventh year from Ravenclaw.

Sirius Black was getting more annoyed as the days passed. He could not allow this _person _to show the Marauders up.


End file.
